


Comfort

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hoth, Pining, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: It's cold and miserable on Hoth. Cassian tries to make Jyn comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 2: Comfort

There was nothing about Hoth that spelled comfort.

 

It was cold, bitterly cold, the wind whipped your face, the air dried your skin, and being inside all day, seeing the same faces all the time, tended to drive you mad.

 

Cassian hated having to bring Jyn here. He had half expected her to bolt when they were told where the next rebel base was going to be. But she had only shrugged her shoulders, started packing her stuff. Cassian had mentally reminded himself to trade some extra credits and get her a parka.

 

Jyn threw herself into the Rebel Alliance with a fierceness that caught Cassian off guard. He hadn’t expected her to join at all, had prepared himself for that day when she would go off on her own, her freedom hard won. But that day hadn’t come, and as time passed Cassian allowed himself some hope, that maybe she would stay for good.

 

\---

 

Cassian looked around the room in dismay. It had been carved roughly out of the ice, durasteel beams propped to keep the ceiling from collapsing. Cassian had to curve his spine in a most unnatural way just to stand in that space. Jyn, however, was oblivious. She unpacked her things methodically, finding places for the little belongings she had.

 

“This won’t do, Jyn.” he said after a moment, craning his neck so he wouldn’t bump his head on the ceiling.

 

“What won’t do?” she asked, pausing as she tried to decide where to store her blaster.

 

“This.” Cassian gestured to the space around him, frowning as his eyes took it all in.

 

“Cassian, this is what all the soldiers get.” she tilted her head at him, “I’m just glad I have a roof over my head and I’m not out in that kriffing cold.”

 

“Hmph.” was all Cassian replied.

 

\---

 

The next day, Jyn tried to enter her quarters and found her code wouldn’t open the door. Confused, she was walking back to command to find out if there was another power glitch when she ran into Cassian.

 

“Was there another power glitch?” she asked him, “The code to my room wouldn’t work.”

 

“Oh, that’s because it’s not your room anymore.”

 

Jyn’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

 

“The ceiling collapsed,” Cassian could credit all of his spy training for the fact that he could lie so easily, “So it was deemed unsafe. You can bunk with me until they can fix it, or find you something else.” He averted his eyes from her intense gaze.

 

“Uh huh.” she mused, as she watched him walk away.

 

\---

 

“Don’t you have a warmer coat?” They were on speeder duty, tracking anyone coming in or out, and even though they weren’t exactly out in the element, the cold was still biting.

 

“I’m fine, Cassian. I have all my layers on.” Jyn patted her arms, to emphasize the bulk of the clothing she was wearing.

 

Cassian only sighed.

 

Later that day, he handily beat a rookie pilot in a game of dejarik, took his hard won credits and exchanged them for a parka for Jyn.

 

\---

 

Cassian was awoken by a shivering body beside him, and turned to see the blankets had slipped off of Jyn. Hesitation only warred in his mind for a moment, before he pulled her to him, warming her with his body. She stiffened, before the warmth overtook her and she finally relaxed in his hold.

 

“Comfortable?” he whispered, careful not to disturb the tranquility in the room.

 

“Yes.” she sighed, and he held her close, willing his racing heartbeat to slow to a steadier pace.

 

\---

 

He had been looking over flight logs with Bodhi when she came storming onto the ramp of the ship.

 

“Cassian! What the hell?!” she smacked him hard on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Bodhi escaped into the hangar, leaving Cassian standing there, jaw unhinged, Jyn facing him down.

 

“What are you talking about?” he shot back, clearly unsettled by her unprovoked attack.

 

“Draven said you took me off the mission!” her eyes were burning, heat rising in her cheeks.

 

“It’s for the best, Jyn.” he tried to move away from her, but she blocked his way.

 

“‘The best’? And you get to decide that why?”

 

“Because I’m your commanding officer!”

 

“It’s never bothered you before!”   
  


“Well it’s bothering me now! Besides, Bodhi says it will be a rough mission. You’ll be better off here.” 

 

Jyn paused, rubbed her temples. “Cassian,” she sighed, and the softness in her voice took him by surprise, “I appreciate everything you’re trying to do for me.”

 

“Um.. I’m sorry?” 

 

“Come on, Cassian, you think I wouldn’t notice?” she looked at him through her lashes, “The extra caf rations? My room conveniently being rendered unlivable? The parka?”

 

Cassian’s brow furrowed in mock confusion. Jyn laughed.

 

“Next time don’t make Bodhi lie for you. He’s not that good at dejarik.” she put a hand on his shoulder, and he tried to ignore the hammering in his chest. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, her green eyes piercing, “But I’m really doing okay here.”

 

Cassian let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, the tenterhooks he’d been on since she’d joined the Alliance finally gone.

 

“I promised you a home.” he said softly, his hand coming up of its own accord to cup her face, but he stopped, hesitant.

 

“I know.” she smiled, closed her eyes and brought his hand to her face, the warmth of his touch a welcome comfort.


End file.
